


The White Rabbit

by ughdotcom



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Knives, No Incest, Past Drug Use, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: Klaus and Diego find a rabbit.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves
Kudos: 15





	The White Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for bill-nye-official-blog on Tumblr for my 666 followers raffle

"What is that?" Klaus said, pointing at a hole in the grass.

"It's some sort of den." Diego responded.

"I know that, dumbass. What animal do you think it is?" Klaus knelt down by the hole, about to reach his arm in when Diego kicked his arm away.

"Do you want to get bit? Wait quietly for it to come out."

Klaus pouted, but he sat back against a log. Diego sighed, making a show of not wanting to do it, but he joined his brother on the log, fiddling with a knife.

"Are you going to stab it?" Klaus said, sounding worried.

"I thought I said to wait quietly." Diego said, but seeing Klaus look of mild alarm he sighed. "Not unless it tries to bite me"

"I don't think it will." Klaus said, leaning back and digging in the pockets of his coat.

"We don't even know what it is." The vigilante reminded Klaus.

"I thought we were being quiet." Klaus taunted, pulling out a flask from his pocket.

"I thought you were clean."

"It's water. I'm just repurposing the flask." Diego looked at him with doubt. "Here. Smell." He handed the flask to Diego, who smelled it.

"Hmm. I guess you aren't lying." He passed the flask back to Klaus.

As he took a sip, a rabbit nosed it's way out of the hole they were watching.

"Diego, it's so cute!!" Klaus said, grabbing his brother's arm and bouncing up and down.

"It is." Diego said, neglecting to mention that rabbits were fairly common animals.

"I want to pet it. Can you catch it?"

"Probably, but you can probably find a tame one to pet in a pet shop."

"You're right." Klaus didn't jump up and insist to go like Diego expected him too. He just sat back and watched the rabbit chew on grass.

"You've changed." Diego said.

"So have you." Klaus pointed out. "We all have."

Diego just nodded, and they watched the rabbit in silence.


End file.
